32d Intelligence Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= ISR |command_structure= Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency |garrison= Fort George G. Meade, Maryland |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 32d Intelligence Squadron emblem }} The 32d Intelligence Squadron (32 IS) is a unit of the United States Air Force 707th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group located at Fort George G. Meade, Maryland. Overview The 32d Intelligence Squadron iIs a specialized organization that consists of teams of intelligence professionals who support global power and secure and maintain information superiority by conducting operations that support Air Force, joint, combined, and special operations in peacetime and in war. It provides effective organization, control, technical guidance, training, support, products, and tasking for ongoing intelligence analysis and dissemination activities. Serves the Department of Defense (DoD) and other customers as directed, providing the core capability assisting the National Security Agency (NSA) mission, through around-the-clock operations in support of national and tactical objectives. Performs information operations through multiple sources for national, theater, and tactical customers. History World War II The squadron was established in mid-1943 as a tactical reconnaissance and photo-mapping squadron. Initial squadron training was under the Third Air Force, before it was deployed to the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) and assigned to the Fifteenth Air Force in southern Italy in August 1945. Equipped primarily with unarmed Lockheed F-5 Lightnings, the squadron flew hazardous long-range intelligence and photo-mapping missions over enemy-held Italy and Occupied Europe, to get pictures required for the aerial war against the Axis powers. Initially it flew most missions over enemy-occupied Italy, Corsica and Sardinia, later flying missions over the Balkans. After the German surrender in May 1945, the squadron's personnel were demobilized in Italy during the summer of 1945, and the squadron was inactivated as a paper unit in the United States during October. United States Air Forces in Europe In 1952 the squadron was reactivated as a North Atlantic Treaty Organisation (NATO) tactical reconnaissance unit to be based in France as a result of the United States Cold War military buildup in Europe. It was activated by the transfer of the equipment and personnel of the Alabama Air National Guard (ANG) 157th TRS, which had been federalized and brought to active duty during the Korean War. It took over the Lockheed RF-80A Shooting Star aircraft of the ANG unit, and trained for daylight reconnaissance missions. The squadron, however was stationed at Fürstenfeldbruck Air Base in West Germany due to the uncompleted facilities at Toul-Rosières Air Base. Weather conditions in Germany severely restricted the training operations of the assigned RF-80As. The squadron frequently deployed to Nouasseur Air Base, Morocco during the winter of 1952-53 where the photo conditions were excellent. The squadron moved to Spangdahlem Air Base, West Germany in May 1953 where all of the elements of the parent 10th TRW were assembled at one base. It re-equipped with the Republic RF-84F Thunderflash in 1955, as the RF-80s were deemed not mission-capable against the Soviet Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15. In January 1958, the squadron was moved to Phalsbourg-Bourscheid Air Base, France while the runway at Spangdahlem was under repair and renovation. In March 1958, the squadron was reassigned to the 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, which was moving to Phalsbourg from Sembach Air Base due to poor runway conditions. During May, the Thunderflashes were replaced by McDonnell RF-101C Voodoos, which was the fastest tactical reconnaissance aircraft ever flown by the USAF. Routine training operations were flown from Laon for over seven years. In 1965 the squadron was again reassigned; to the 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, which was being formed at Toul-Rosières Air Base. On 7 March 1966, French President Charles De Gaulle announced that France would withdraw from NATO's military structure but not leave the political organization. He gave NATO forces one year (until 1 April 1967) to depart France. As a result, the 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing was relocated to Ramstein Air Base, West Germany. As part of the move from Toul, the 32d was reassigned to England, where it rejoined the 10th TRW, now stationed at RAF Alconbury. It sent the RF-101s back to the United States, and at Alconbury received new McDonnell Douglas RF-4C Phantom II aircraft. The 32d flew the RF-4C at Alconbury for the next ten years, before being inactivated in 1976. The advent of reconnaissance satellites made tactical reconnaissance less and less necessary by the mid-1970s. This, along with the need for budget reductions after the end of the Vietnam War caused a reduction in the numbers of frontline tactical reconnaissance aircraft. On 1 January 1976, the 32nd TRS was the first of two squadrons of the 10th TRW to be inactivated that year. Lineage * Constituted as the 45th Reconnaissance Squadron (Fighter) on 25 June 1943 : Activated on 1 July 1943 : Redesignated 32d Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 11 August 1943 : Inactivated on 28 October 1945 * Redesignated 32d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 25 June 1952 : Reactivated on 10 July 1952 : Inactivated 1 January 1976 * Redesigned as 32d Intelligence Squadron, and activated, 15 Jul 1988 Assignments * 426th Reconnaissance Group, 1 July 1943 * III Reconnaissance (later Tactical Air) Command, 11 August 1943 * 90th Photographic Wing, c. 20 April 1944 * 5th Photographic (later Reconnaissance) Group, attached on 30 April 1944, and assigned 15 November 1944 - 28 October 1945 * 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 10 July 1952 * 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 8 December 1957 : Attached to 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing from 8 January 1958 * 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 8 March 1958 – 1 October 1965 * 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 October 1965 – 15 August 1966 * 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 15 August 1966 – 1 January 1976 * 694th Electronic Security Wing, 15 Jul 1988 * 694th Intelligence Wing, 1 Apr 1992 * 694th Intelligence Group on 1 Oct 1993 * 70th Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Wing, 1 May 2005 * 707th Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Group, 25 Sep 2009–Present Stations * Gainesville Army Air Field, Texas, 1 July 1943 * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 4 January-24 March 1944 * San Severo Airfield, Italy, 28 April 1944 * Bari Airfield, Italy, 11 August–October 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 26–28 October 1945 * Fürstenfeldbruck Air Base, West Germany, 10 July 1952 * Spangdahlem AB, West Germany, 17 May 1953 * Phalsbourg-Bourscheid AB, France, 31 July 1957 * Toul-Rosières AB, France, 17 October 1960 * Laon-Couvron AB, France, 1 March 1962 * Toul-Rosières AB, France, 1 July 1965 * RAF Alconbury, England, 15 August 1966 – 1 January 1976 * Kelly AFB, Texas, 15 Jul 1988 * Ft George G. Meade, Maryland, 1 October 1991 – Present Aircraft * North American B-25 Mitchell, 1943–1944 * de Havilland Mosquito, Douglas A-20 Havoc and Lockheed F-5 Lightning, 1944 * F-5 Lightning, 1944–1945 * Lockheed RF-80A Shooting Star, 1952–1956 * Republic RF-84F Thunderflash, 1955–1958 * McDonnell RF-101C Voodoo, 1958–1966 * McDonnell Douglas RF-4C Phantom II, 1966–1976 References * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II